


You Don't Know

by hodge_loves_his_mug



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hodge_loves_his_mug/pseuds/hodge_loves_his_mug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens right after Kaneki's hair turns white. The reader is best friends with Kaneki, and has actually developed some feelings for him. But when he shows up randomly at her door one night, everything changes.</p><p>Slight angst and fluff. Definite smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so sorry if that deters anyone from reading this. Please give it a chance however as I'm quite proud of it and having read many fanfics, I think it deserves pride. I wrote this forever ago and finally just decided to post it somewhere so if there's any mistakes regarding canon please correct me, however keep in mind it's reader insert so not everything is obviously going to be the same. But thank you to all who read this and I encourage you to leave comments and kudos. Enjoy!

The first time you met him, you knew that you would get along quite well. It was the first week of school, and as you walked down the corridor a door suddenly opened and knocked you down, sending books sprawling.  
"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! Are- are you alright?" A thin boy with black hair and brown eyes kneeled down in front of you, quickly gathering up the fallen books.  
"Haha it's alright, just watch where you're going next time, yea?" You laughed, getting up to help him.  
"Will do miss…"  
"(L/N). (Y/N), (L/N)"  
""(Y/N)…my names Kaneki"  
"Well hopefully we'll see each other around. In better circumstances that is" you said, smiling at the blushing boy.  
"Haha yea sorry about that. Goodbye"  
"See ya."

From then on, you ran into each other everyday (not literally, but you saw each other and talked for a minute or two), eventually beginning to study together once in a while. But that all changed after the accident.  
Kaneki became distant, pulling away from you. You had lost the one boy that actually made you feel special. Until one day, he showed up at your doorstep. Something was off you could tell, but you were too happy at seeing him to care.  
"Kaneki, come in! I was just about to go to sleep but we could hang for a little. I haven't seen you in ages!" You went to go flip on the light switch, but his hand grabbed yours before you could turn on the lights.  
"No," he said, still clutching your hand in his.  
"I'm too tired."  
You were shocked. Didn't he have a house? But regardless, you welcomed him in. "Of course! You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Anything for him.  
"No," his voice gruff," stay with me."  
This wasn't the Kaneki you knew. What happened to the sweet, awkward boy? It threw you off a bit, but you would take care of him anyway.  
"Oh okay… lets get you down."  
You laid him in your bed, taking off his shirt and jeans so that he could lie comfortably. You didn't have any clothes to fit him, so you cut up a pair of old sweatpants for him to wear.  
Even with just those on, his pale toned body was gorgeous. Overtime you had fallen in love with him, loving his gentle and caring ways. Now, further confirmation of what he had said, he just looked tired.  
Sitting in the moonlight the silver gleamed off his pearly white hair, pure as freshly fallen snow.  
"Kaneki! What happened to your hair?"  
"Oh that- nothing. I just felt I needed some change." Silence. "Come sit with me"  
You walked over to his side of the bed, laying your head on his bare shoulder. His skin was icy to the touch, much colder than you thought would be humanly possible.  
He put his arm around you, dragging his finger up and down your bare arm. It sent shivers down your spine, but it wasn't from the cold.  
"Tell me (Y/N), do you think I'm weak?"  
You whipped your head around, staring at him in shock. "You? Weak? Never in a million years. You're just…gentle. Soft. Nice."  
He barked out a harsh laugh. "Ha. Nice"  
"Well what's wrong with being nice?"  
He stared into your eyes, boring deep into your soul.  
"Nice guys don't do this."  
He lunged at you, pinning your arms at your sides on the bed.  
"Oh very funny ha ha ha now let me up." Truth be told, you didn't want him to let you go. Your heart was beating 100 times a minute, thumping loud in your chest. It was a feeling you'd never forget, and you wanted to stay there forever.  
You were shocked out of your thoughts when Kaneki placed his cold lips onto your neck, kissing a path lightly up to your lips. At this your breath stopped in your fluttering chest. Kaneki had just kissed you! The guy you spent months fantasizing about had kissed you! But he didn't seem like he wanted to stop there.  
His icy lips crept up your face, landing on your pink lips. The two became one, melding together in a harmonious pair. You were sent soaring to the skies, his taste driving you crazy. The small spark that had kindled in your heart exploded, setting up a roaring fire in your body, heat traveling all the way from your hot head to your toes. It was like dying in the most perfect way, being set aflame by the love that raged on in your heart.  
When your kiss broke apart for breath, you reluctantly turned away.  
"Kaneki…what does this mean to you?"  
He sat back, confused.  
"I don't want to be taken and forgotten. I want this to mean something to you, just like it is for me. If it isn't…then I'm sorry but I can't. I just can't live with that." You sighed, knowing this was for the best.  
He smiled.  
"I wouldn't want it anyway else."  
The passionate embrace continued until you felt his freezing hands on your stomach, pushing your shirt up.  
"Your skin…" he whispered. "It's so warm."  
He moved his face down to pepper your stomach with light butterfly kisses, gradually moving your shirt until it was over your head, leaving your chest bare.  
"Oh no bra, (Y/N)? Naughty." He flashed a devilish grin and you blushed and shuddered from the way his eyes appraised your body.  
He then dove into your chest, kissing and squeezing the soft breasts. You gasped out, grabbing his shoulders to push yourself into his kneading hands.  
Kaneki stopped, moving his hands to your arms and pushing them over your head. "Keep these there" he growled.  
You whimpered as he began his attack anew, nipping and sucking on the pert nipples, making them even more sensitive with his lack of heat.  
When he got his share he moved down past your naval, stopping when he got to your shorts. Hooking a finger on each side, he deftly pulled them down, making sure to keep the underwear there. Instead of taking those off too, he began teasing you. He breathed softly at your shaking thighs, pressing barely there kisses onto the smooth skin. His hands came up to play with the edge of your soaked panties, nudging them down slowly enough to be torturous. Tentatively, he slid a finger between your warm folds. The pleasure was instantly felt.  
As he began to set a slow, steady pace your breathing became erratic, a buildup of feeling overcoming you. And when he got in another finger without warning, it was like fireworks went off. The only sound to be heard was breathing, moaning, and the soft creak of the bed, but in your mind a symphony was blasting, the drum beat pulsing along to the sound of your heart. It sped up and continued at an exponential rate until you were teetering at an edge, waiting to fall into the abyss, and it stopped. You were rushed back into reality to see Kaneki removing his fingers from your warmth. In a burst of sudden agitation you leapt forward, pinning him down. But with this angle, the light of the moon shown down on him so that nothing was hidden. His body was pale, but what you hadn't noticed before in your obliviousness was that blood streaked across his body. His hands were covered with blood, knuckles and fingers. The torso was only slightly less worse, with cuts and open gashes stretching across the lean muscle. You gasped, crawling back so quickly that you banged your head against the backboard, creating another pulse in your head.  
"Is that blood on your hands?" You whispered, tucking your knees under your chin.  
He didn't look at you, instead studying the scars that traced his skin.  
"Answer me, Kaneki" you demanded this time, needing answers.  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"You wouldn't understand" what was there to understand? He had been in a fight, hadn't he? But the blood on him, some of it came from no wound. Some of it streaked across his body like accidental backlash. That's what scared you the most.  
"Help me understand" you tried again, reaching out to touch him.  
But before you could get there he whipped around, grabbing your wrist in such a tight lock it was painful.  
"Help you, huh? You sure about that?"  
With grace that you'd never seen him display before, Kaneki swiftly rolled on top of you, taking your moment's shock to thrust into your tight heat. You hadn't realized he had even taken his clothes off. All you could do now is gasp out at the sudden intrusion, your body stretching to fit his girth. Breathing filled the room, his labored breaths louder than yours, quiet swear words being murmured. When he rolled his hips in a silent question, you whispered a tentative "yes," and triggered the explosion. It was actually more like a gas leak. The gas built up, slowly moving faster and faster until the fire was lit and everything combusted. That was how Kaneki moved. In and out with a slowly increasing pace until you were begging for more, screaming and crying out to go harder and faster. Then the waves began again. You felt the tension build up in your abdomen, pulling tighter and tighter with each thrust, pushing you closer to the threshold you hovered over earlier. Your legs hooked around his back, the new position allowing to go even deeper and you both moaned at the intense pleasure it gave. You became so in synch that even the moans and heavy breathing came together, and you were so close. Kaneki lunged forward, planting his lips on yours for the hundredth time that night, and the tidal that was building in you spilled over into a tsunami, taking you out with it. You cried out his name as he continued, only following you seconds later as he came with a moan that resembled your name. Rocking out your orgasms together Kaneki still kept his hips moving, but now at a calm, lazy pace. When you came down from the highs he slowed to a stop, laying his head on your chest. He stayed like that for a moment, just listening to the thump of your heart. Eventually you told him to get off, he was crushing you. With a small chuckle he rolled to the side, but made sure he was still touching you in some way. Fingers interlocked in hands as you laid there, shoulders touching. By now you had gotten used to the cold, so all you wanted to do was curl up against Kaneki, regardless of the lack of body heat. As if reading your mind he went on his side and grabbed your waist, pulling your back up against his hard chest. You flipped around so that you ended up in a new position facing him.  
He raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"  
You smiled. "I want to see your face." You reached out to caress his cheek softly. "So that you know I'm here for you, whenever."  
The warm, soft smile that graced his face was something you hadn't seen in a long time, and you dearly missed it. You quickly pecked his lips, making sure to capture that smile forever in your heart. Leaning you head on his strong shoulder, the beat of his heart lulled you to sleep. But right before you went under you thought you heard him quietly whisper a word that you prayed was made by a nightmare.

"Goodbye."


End file.
